TheUltry
"wME (1000)" -TheUltry TheUltry is a myth known for his disturbing games and for Flamingo making a video on him. Overview TheUltry appears to be a robloxian with a yellow head and yellow torso, along with black arms and white legs. He also has black text on his torso saying: "TORSO", but it's never shown in-game. History TBA Game(s) Poster 3 Upon spawning, the player will suddenly fall into a spiral structure. Everything appears to be entirely monochrome, with ominous music playing in the background. There appear to be 2 bricks floating by the structure emitting what sounds like a news report, entering the spiral causes you to land onto a grey baseplate with an unknown structure emitting a low pitched, slowed down and reversed recording. Fried Upon spawning, the player spawns in a giant room. Everything appears to be entirely red and black, with an unsettling ambiance playing in the background. Right next to the player appears to be a hole with different black blocks surrounding what appears to be a picture of a man's eyes with glasses. There's black fog. The map even has 4 giant rooms to the right. Entering the rooms seems to do nothing. Denmark Everything appears to be entirely blue, with blue fog everywhere. Upon spawning, the player's avatar appears to be almost entirely dark. The map appears to be very long, with the path leading to the edge of the map, while there are unknown statues with blue flames on top. There are images on the statues, but it is difficult to tell what the image is due to it being dark. There's a weird ambiance playing in the background, followed by a scare chord. Burtal Toaster Upon spawning, the player spawns into what appears to be a desert-like setting. The player's avatar is automatically set to resemble TheUltry. They can't fully zoom out. In front of the player what appears to be a missing block, but when walked upon, the blocks separate, prompting the player to remove all of the blocks to reveal a hole. After removing all of the bricks, a transparent block appears on the left side of the map. Clicking it causes the hole to open, revealing a cavern that contains a walkway to a sofa. That Song Upon spawning, the player spawns on what appears to be a pathway resembling a ladder. The skybox appears to be a realistic sky, and in front of the pathway is a structure. On the pathway, there is a brick with white text on it saying: "CUT". Walking onto the brick causes it to start moving forward, and the text turns red now saying: "FRONT", meaning cut front while the sky suddenly turns black and a rumbling noise starts playing in the background. Fal This game appears to take place entirely in space. Upon spawning, the player appears to spawn on top of a futuristic-looking structure, with multiple rods on the top and bottom. Falling off the structure in general causes you to teleport into a black room with a window with particles blowing onto it depicting the structure while a choir plays, hence the name: "Fall". Sink Everything appears to be entirely red and black. When spawning, the player appears to be on a structure with lines going across and what appears to be statues of DNA symbols. In front of the player is a rotating button with the word: "epilepsy" on it. Clicking the button causes the sky to start rapidly flashing in an epileptic way, hence the word: "epilepsy". This game is not for players who are prone to epilepsy. Founder 5 This game is only accessible by being on Ultry's friendslist. In the game, the player spawns at the bottom of a large black pyramid. At the top of the pyramid is a table, a red button, and a closed laptop. Clicking the button will explode one of the planets in the skybox. After the explosion, the laptop will open and text will appear on its screen insulting you for pressing the button. The lap will then close and disappear. From here a scream can be heard from one of the corners of the pyramid. The scream comes from a hole in one of the corners, touching it will make a metal cross looking stick crash down and burst into flames. After the crash, a door will open on the other side of the pyramid leading into a cave. At the end of the cave is a table. From here nothing happens and the game could be unfinished. BERTAL TBA Sea When spawning you are put into a sitting position, rotating around with a large sculpture under the player. Here two texts appear right after each other saying "Follow the movement." and "Its time.". Behavior Ultry always talks in script lines if he is in a game. The way he talks to people depends on how they look. External Links TheUltry's Roblox Profile Trivia * Almost every person on TheUltry's friendslist is a part of his "Puzzle". * In "Poster 3", one of the supposed news reports actually comes from a game in the Silent Hill series. * TheUltry started his myth in 2017. * TheUltry was possibly pged in 2017 by someone who would go on to make the games. * In 2019 TheUltry created his group called "TORSO (Ø1)". Category:Myths Category:Active Myths Category:Stub Category:Needs Fixing Category:AlbertsStuff